Wishes are Eternal After All
by FlightyMighty15
Summary: Shadow and Amy both have a wish, but will they both come true? Shadamy story, kinda fluffy. Oneshot. BTW I don't know exactly how some real details go, because I can't validate them. :)


Shadow the Hedgehog sat on the remains of Prison Island, looking to the stars. His crimson and black pelt glittered under the light of the almost full moon and his eyes reflected the night sky. He liked returning to this island because of the starry nighttime skies, but often the memories of the land's past troubled the hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing? Get going before the island blows up with you on it!" Eggman yelled into the headset positioned next to Shadow's ear. The bomb must have only had a few moments left on it before the detonation, and Shadow realized with a flash that one of his allies was still inside the facility!

His head shook with frustration. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. When the hedgehog's eyes returned to the nightlights, a moving object distracted him. "Too high in altitude to be a plane, too slow for a plane or other aircraft."

"...Could it be the ARK?" He asked himself.

Rewind the past 50 years to the ARK's days. Space Colony ARK had been the first colony in the planet's orbit. Filled to the brim with research and scientists, led by no other than Professor Gerald Robotnik. The professor was busy researching a cure for the illness that had his granddaughter, Maria, in it's grasp.

However, something more was also going on in the ARK. Robotnik was creating a top secret project alongside his quest for the cure: The Ultimate Lifeform- Project "Shadow".

Shadow had been the reason that the Ark was shut down. GUN soldiers burst into the colony, fearing how Project Shadow would turn out. Gerald was given orders to terminate the project, but failed to comply. He was so close to getting the cure... If he had a little more time.

But GUN returned, and killed almost everyone on board. Including Maria, who had become Shadow's sisterly figure over time.

The hedgehog could almost hear the final conversation that they had in the atmosphere around him. The wind seemed to whisper with Maria's calm, happy voice. While the lapping of the waves against the island gave a steady rhythm that was easy to imagine someone following.

The two had been sitting in a large, observatory type room with a large window. Earth was visible even from the secluded colony that they both called home. Maria gazed down at the mass of water and land, a dreamy expression took up her face. "I wish we could go down there, Shadow."

Shadow smiled. This was his best friend's greatest wish, and in time, the cure would be found. Then Gerald might be able to risk having his granddaughter go for a visit. "I know. Just keep wishing, and Gerald will succeed. When he does, and you stay well long enough, we can both go and visit them all."

"I don't have to keep wishing."

Her words shocked the hedgehog. Was she giving up her hope that she could get well? "What do you mean?"

Bright blue eyes twinkled as his friend replied. "One wish is enough. Wishes are eternal."

'Wishes are eternal...' The wind and waves seemed to murmur together. 'That worked out well' He growled to himself. 'She won't ever see Earth.'

...

Amy Rose walked on, staring at the ground. Her breath billowed in the cold nighttime air."This was where I got him out of that cell. And here," She whispered to herself, "Was where we escaped to." Her eyes teared up again and she sank to her knees. Amy's longtime obsession and love interest, Sonic the Hedgehog, had just yelled at her that he didn't love her back and she needed to move on. It turned out he was in love with someone else. "Why did this have to happen?" Amy had asked herself multiple times since then. "What did I do wrong all this time?"

Another location up ahead brought her back. "And there's where I met Shadow. When I accidentally jumped on him." She faintly smiled at her own clumsiness back then and continued along the length of the Prison Island, leaving her bootprints in the dusty ground.

...

Completely wrapped in the warm, comforting memories of Maria, Shadow didn't notice that anybody else was on the island until a force, slightly smaller than himself walked into his back.

"What the heck were..." He growled, and turned around. Shadow recognized Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog that was always trailing his greatest rival's crew. "Oh, sorry. I-I thought I was alone here."

Amy shook her head frantically, sending her pink spines out into a flurry. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The black and red figure was about to say something else, when he noticed the younger girl's eyes were more puffy and red than usual. "Are you okay?" He asked, confused by his own sudden concern. So he decided it was because of his recent reflection of a more peaceful time.

She turned away. "...I'm fine. Really, I am."

He inched closer. "Listen, I know that we don't know each other too well, but it's pretty easy to tell that something's troubling you."

Amy sighed and looked down to the ground. "...I hate him." Her voice was a muffled mutter, and Shadow asked her to repeat herself twice.

"I SAID I HATE HIM!" She screamed for her third time saying the three simple words. A flock of seagulls twenty yards down the shore flew away in a startled frenzy.

"Who? Sonic?"

"Who else?" The girl sighed again. "But I won't bother you with long stories."

Shadow looked at the moon's reflection on the ocean. "But I'll listen if you just want to let out your thoughts. I will not judge you. I... I can help."

"...Okay. Well I went to his house today and he wasn't there, so I went into the woods nearby. I found him taking a walk with another girl, and they were laughing really loudly. Then he kissed her." Amy's anger seemed to be giving way to sadness more and more by the second.

"Then I asked him what he thought he was doing, and he started yelling about how I needed to move on because he loves someone else, stop following him like that, accept that we'll only ever be friends, and..."

"Go on."

"He told me to grow up. But for him, I already did." She took a deep breath. "Shadow, just for once I want him to take my feelings into consideration. I wish that someone like him would think to do that."

Shadow's face slightly burned. He wanted to come up with some nice guy answer, but all of his ideas revealed too much of what he wanted to keep locked up. But... Now was as good a time as any, right?

"I think... you should just forget about him. He's a hero, with no regards for the feelings of those close to him. Constantly causing anger, sadness, and frustration among others that want to be closer than friends. He's no good in the type of situation that you want to happen."

Amy listened and looked at him in awe. "That's what you think?"

He nodded. "Guys like him treat other individuals that way." Lowering his head, he whispered "... If it makes you feel any better, I'd never treat you that way. I would be there for you no matter what, because that's how you treat those you care about."

Before Shadow could think of what he just said, Amy's emerald green eyes were staring wider at him. "So... You care about me?"

Hesitantly, the male hedgehog murmured "...Yeah. I do... Very much".

Amy continued to stare, then wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Shadow. It means so much that you listened to me... And that you care." Shadow noticed her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"And I wished that I would be able to tell you that someday. In a way, we both got our wishes." He returned her hug and was about to explode with joy. "Wishes are eternal after all..."

The rosy hedgehog looked into his eyes. "Yes, they are."


End file.
